sydneytothemaxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lyin' King/Transcript
Sydney: There's my BFF. (both screaming) Olive: I missed you! Sydney: I missed you, too. Olive: Wait. You're not still sick, are you? Sydney: Just sick of not seeing my bestie in person. And I'm sorry we didn't talk, but I only had enough energy to send one emoji a day. Olive: That's okay. I didn't know there were so many emojis that can barf. Sydney: It's funny. You miss school for a week and not one thing... Robyn: Hey, girl! Olive: Robyn! Sydney: ...changed. Olive: You're wearing the shoes we bought together. Olive/Robyn: Twinsies! Sydney: Hi, I'm Sydney. Olive: Oh, I'm sorry. Sydney, Robyn. Robyn, Sydney. Robyn's new here. We got paired up in gym class. She's a great push-up motivator. She got me to five. Robyn: I've gotta hit my locker before class. Sydney: So, you and Robyn went shopping together. How fun! Olive: Yeah, after we got out the movie. Sydney: Oh, a movie too? And here I was afraid you wouldn't know what do to without me. Problem solved. Well, now I'm back, so why don't you come over after school? Original twinsies! Robyn: Hey, what are you guys doing later? Olive: We're going to Syd's. You should come too! I mean, if it's all right with you. Sydney: All rigth? I'd be disappointed if you didn't come over, that's what whouldn't be all right. Am I right? [THEME SONG] Judy: Give me a P, give me an "ossum"! What do you get? Max: A son that regrets walking here. Judy: No! Possum! Max: Oh. Judy: I'm trying out to be my college mascot. Give me a P, give me O, give me a back scratcher-- This is so itchy. (girls laughing) Olive: And then Robyn tried this kale drink and laughed so hard, green juice came out of her nose! Sydney: Sounds like a fun version of what I was doing the last week. Max: Hey, Syd, hey, Olive, hey... person I don't know. Robyn: Hi, I'm Robyn. Sydney: She's our new friend. Max: Well, uh, I'm Max. I'm the official fun dad around these parts. Sometimes I hang out with the girls. Sometimes I don't. Sydney: Hey, Olive, why don't you show Robyn my room? Olive: Good idea. There's where we'll be having our sleepovers. Sydney: Be right up! Sydney: This is a disaster. Max: What's a disaster? Sydney: Isn't obvious? Max: It is to me. But if I was the kind of dad who had no idea what was going on, what would you say to him? Sydney: Olive and Robyn became friends when I was sick and they're already super tight. Max: Again, I get it, but keep going. Sydney: Robyn's really nice. What if Olive ends up liking Robyn more than me? I could lose Olive. Max: Honey, Olive's your best friend. And best friends are forever. Sydney: Dad, you get that off of a greeting card? Max: No. It was on a bus bench. to 1992 (knocking at door) Young Max: Dude! You look like you stepped off a cereal box. Leo: Max, do you know why I'm gonna make the team tomorrow? Because I have what separates basketball superstars from regular people. Young Max: Natural talent? Leo: No! Gear. Put me in, Coach! Judy: What are you two troublemakers up to? Young Max: Leo's trying out for the basketball team. Leo: I want Max to try out with me. It would be so cool to be on the team together. Judy: Ah, man, all those loud, obnoxious parents yelling at their kids during the game. I wanna be one of them! Young Max: Sorry, I'm a boarder. Team sports aren't my thing... I fly solo, baby. Judy: Great. I guess this means you'll be sleeping in your own bed during thunderstorms now... baby. Leo: Will you at least come watch me try out? I need your support. You know every time I hear a whistle, I freeze up. Young Max: Don't worry, I got your back, baby. Leo: Thanks. But you gotta lose that baby thing... It's not doing you any favors. back to present-day Robyn: And here's when we went to that cupcake vending machine. Olive: Wish you could have been there, Sydney. Sydney: That's the funny thing about cupcakes. Two people can share them, but if you try to split it in three, it just crumbles. (rock music playing) Olive: Wait. Robyn: Wait, is that Jam Pajamas? Turn that up! Sydney: You've heard of them? I thought I was the only one. Robyn: Have you heard that bootleg album from Holland? Sydney: I've been looking for it forever. Robyn: Seriously? I think we got one in this week. Olive: Robyn's dad owns Vinny's Vinyls. Sydney: Are you kidding me? I collect vintage records. Robyn: Me too! Hey, why don't we all meet up at the store tomorrow? Sydney: That would be amazing. Olive: Look at the three of us. Let's all promise to be each other's bridesmaids. Just so you know, I'm going with lavender. Sydney: Hey, Olive. Yesterday was so much fun. You were right. Robyn's great, the best. Olive: I never want to see her again. Sydney: What? Olive: You're not gonna believe what she did. Sydney: Oh, my gosh, what'd she do? Olive: You know that show you and I were gonna binge? Werewolf Girlfriend? Sydney: Yeah. Olive: She told me how it ended. Sydney: Okay. But are you sure you want to end your friendship over it? Olive: Yes. Sydney: Don't you think you may be overreacting just a teensy bit? Olive: Overreacting? What else will she spoil? A book I'm enjoying? A surprise party I'm throwing you? Sydney: Did you just spoil a surprise party you're throwing me? Olive: Another thing ruined by Robyn. Sydney: Well, I guess you won't be coming to her store today. What should I say when I see her? Olive: Nothing. Because you're not going either. Sydney: I'm not? Olive: No. The best friend code. It's why I hate deep-dish pizza, even though I love deep-dish pizza. You hate it, so I hate it. Sydney: Oh, right. The code. So since you aren't friends with Robyn, I can't be friends with Robyn. Olive: Exactly. And by the way, we also hate rainbows now. Long story. to 1992 Coach Willis: Next group! Let's go... (whistle trills) Leo: Uh, Coach, would you mind not blowing the whistle so loud? I feel I respond better to a calm, supportive atmosphere. Coach Willis: Very funny, Webb. Let's do this! (whistle trills loudly) Leo: I'm open! I'm open! the ball and falls into the garbage can Any way we can count that, Coach? Coach Willis: Okay, next group! arrives Young Max: Hey, has Leo Webb tried out already? Coach Willis: Yup. Young Max: Dang! Coach Willis: Get in there, kid. Young Max: Oh, I'm not trying out. Coach Willis: It doesn't matter. They need a third. Young Max: No, really, I'm not-- (whistle trills loudly) Coach Willis: Got it! back to present-day Zayn: Hi, I'm Zayn. Can I help you find something? Sydney: Yes. Robyn. And way out of a difficult conversation. Zayn: Robyn's in the back. And I've never of that album. Sydney: Robyn! Robyn: Sydney. Sydney: Robyn! So... I, uh... have something to tell you. Robyn: This is about me and Olive, right? Sydney: Yes. It's just that we have this code, which means that basically-- Robyn: You can't be friends with me, because Olive's your best friend and you have to respect her feelings. Sydney: Wow. That wasn't easy for me to say. I just don't get why you would spoil Werewolf Girlfriend for her. Robyn: I didn't mean to, but Olive kept asking me questions, and every question led to another question, and before I knew it, I told her the ending. I feel awful. Sydney: I get it. I mean, we all wanna know if Tyler becomes a werewolf. Robyn: Was that a question? Sydney: No! No question. Never answer any of my questions. Robyn: Look... I know we can't be friends, but I found that Jam Pajamas album we talked about. Just think of it as a gift, from one Pajamahead to another. Sydney: Robyn, wait. This is ridiculous. I like hanging with you. Robyn: I like hanging with you, too. Sydney: You know what? We're staying friends. I've done nothing wrong. I've got nothing to hide. Oh, and just one more thing. Robyn: Yeah? Sydney: Let's not tell Olive. Sydney: Morning, Dad. Max: Morning. Hey, I've been meaning to ask, how are things going with you and Olive and Robyn? Sydney: Why? What have you heard? Max: Nothing. I just know you were concerned that Robyn was gonna affect your friendship with Olive. Sydney: Oh. Olive isn't friends with Robyn anymore. Max: Then I guess, problem solved. Sydney: Except now I'm friends with Robyn. Max: That could be a problem. How does Olive feel about that? Sydney: She isn't upset at all. Max: Problem gone. Sydney: Because I haven't told her. Max: And it's back. Sydney: It get worse. I promised Olive I wouldn't be friends with Robyn. Max: Boy, that's kind of a lot for her to ask. You know, I think you can stay friends with Robyn. Sydney: Really? And I don't have to feel bad about it? Max: Not as long as you tell Olive the truth. Sydney: Ugh, you were so close Dad. appears Sydney: Hey, Grandma. Way to get a jump on Hallloween. Max: So, how'd the mascot audition go? Judy: I got it! This possum was awesome! First, I gave them the washing machine. Then, I served them up a side of salsa. Which was right before the robot came alive. Max: Yeah, it did! like a robot Judy: Oh, do you have any idea how ridiculous you look? to 1992 Young Max: Again, I'm sorry I missed your tryout, man. Leo: That's okay. I blame the whistle. It haunts me, Max. It's like hear it everywhere I go. (whistle trills loudly) Coach Willis: Roster's up, boys! Young Max: Come on, I bet you did better than you think. Leo: Go ahead, I'm right behind you. Young Max: Okay, now, let's see. to the board to see the list Leo, Leo, Leo... Max Reynolds? I made the A-team? Leo: Game time, baby! Now let's see! The C-team? I'm on the C-team? I didn't even know there was a C-team. Young Max: See? You're great no matter what team you're on. Leo: I was trying to throw it on the floor. back to present-day Robyn: Hey, Sydney. Sydney: Hey! What's up, Robyn? Robyn: Wanna hang out tonight? Sydney: Sure. Oh no. It's Olive. Robyn No! You may not borrow my notes for history class. lower Ignore this, we're fine. her voice I don't care if you have a test coming up. Not after what you did to Olive. whispering We're good. I'm so sorry. and talks to Olive Can you believe that Robyn wanted to borrow my notes? But I was like, "No way"! Not after what you did to my best friend. Olive: Wow. If you looked up loyal in the dictionary, that's the face you would see. to 1992 Young Max: Mom! You're not gonna believe what happened today. I made the basketball team. Judy: Wait! You're on a team? I get to cheer? (gasps) I'm gonna have your face printed on T-shirts and shoot them into the crowd at halftime. Young Max: Okay, now I have two reasons to quit. Judy: You can't quit. I need this. You have no idea how much I need this. Young Max: I have to. I made the A-team and Leo made the C-team. It'll crush him. Judy: That doesn't mean you have to quit, you just have to tell Leo. Young Max: '''I like the first half of that. '''Judy: Well, what's worse, telling him, or lying to your best friend? Young Max: Uh... Judy: Lying! (knocking at door) Young Max: Leo! Hey! What up, baller? Leo: I'm not a baller. No one on the C-team. We play with a kickball. It's not even a new one. Young Max: Well, I'm glad you're here. I gotta talk to you. Leo: Sure, let's talk. Let's talk about how the C-team practices in the teacher's parking lot. Or how we can't start until all the cars pull out. Young Max: Okay, sounds pretty bad. But listen, Leo-- Leo: And did I mention our coach is the lunch lady? I'm sorry, man. What'd you want to say? Young Max: Uh... Can you ask your coach what's for lunch tomorrow? Leo: Burgers. She made us make the patties. back to present-day Olive: Robyn, even though we're no longer friends, I'd appreciate your professionalism with regard to rope safety. Robyn: You have my word. tries to climb up the rope (laughing) Tommy: What do you call that climbing style? Hand over nothing? Robyn: Back off, Tommy. She's a great climber. In fact, she's already climbed to the top three times after doing 200 sit-ups. I'd like to see if you could do all that. Huh? Huh? We're waiting. Tommy: I was just kidding. Maybe I like you and I just don't know how to tell you! running away. Olive: Thanks for having my back. Robyn: No problem. Listen, Olive, I feel horrible about spoiling Werewolf Girlfriend to you. I'm sorry. Olive: Well, maybe I overreacted a little. And to tell you the truth. I miss being shoe twinsies. Robyn: So do I. I haven't worn mine since. Olive: Neither have I. Hey, you wanna be friends again? Robyn: Spoiler alert: I would love to. Olive: Great. But for now, let's not tell Sydney. I made such a big deal about her not being friends with you, I just need to find the right time. Robyn: Got it. Sydney: I'm so glad we're back to being friends. I feel a thousand pounds lighter. Watch this. trying to climb the rope, but she can't Olive: Nope. Still can't do it. Sydney: So the movie starts at 7:30. Meet you there at 7:00. Bye, Robyn. And remember, not a word to Olive. Olive! Olive: Wow, you seem jumpy. Sydney: I'm not jumpy. Why would I be jumpy? in her mind Maybe because you're hanging with Robyn behind your best friend's back. Olive: Before we get started on homework, I made you cookies. Sydney: Aww. That's so sweet. What's the occasion? Olive: No occasion. in her mind Just the one week anniversary of betraying my best friend. Sydney: Olive, you're such a good friend. I don't deserve you. in her mind You can say that again. Olive: No, I don't deserve you. in her mind You can say that again. Sydney: You know what? Why don't you stay and have dinner and we'll hang out tonight? Olive: That'd be awesome. Sydney: Great. Just give a sec. into the living room and calls Robyn on her cell phone (quietly) Hi, Robyn. So sorry, but I can't go out tonight. My dad grounded me... Why? Uh, good question. Let me go ask him. Gotta go, bye! (goes to the kitchen) So, what should we do tonight? (phone ringing) Olive: her mind It's Robyn! Be cool, be cool. speaking Hi, Mom! One sec. Robyn on phone Hey, Robyn. What's up? tells her something Oh, so I already plans. What? Deep-dish pizza? I love deep-dish pizza. her mind Don't do it. Don't do it. Robyn Okay, let's do it. Meet you at the store. returns to the dining room Sydney: So, what'd you mom want? Olive: her mind Keep it simple, Olive. Keep it simple. Sydney My mom's car battery died, and she needs to pick up my bother from hockey, so I need to watch to cat. Bye! leaves (phone vibrates) Sydney: Hello? Oh, hi, Zayn. The album's in. Cool. I'll come by the store now. her mind I love that album. Wait, I can say that out loud. speaking I love that album. to 1992 Judy: Hey, honey. Young Max: Mom. Judy: Max, don't worry. I'm not gonna embarrass you. the shirt she's wearing Young Max: Mom! Judy: Wait. You haven't even seen the best part. Where's Leo? Did he come to cheer you on too? Young Max: Well... Judy: Don't tell me you haven't told him... Young Max: Well... Judy: Max! Young Max: I tried! But he's so miserable. Look, the C-team practices at the same time we do. He'll never find out. (whistle trills) Coach Willis: Listen up! The other team canceled. But good news, our very own C-team is gonna scrimmage us instead. Young Max: Actually, Coach. I can't play. I, uh... I just pulled my quad. Coach Willis: Your quad's in your leg. Young Max: Maybe yours is. Leo: Max? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a jersey? Young Max: What? Am I wearing a jersey? Who put this jersey on me? Coach Willis: Remember, be aggressive out there. You're the leader of this team. Leo: Wait. You're on the team? I can't believe you tried out behind my back. Young Max: No, no. It's not like that. We'll just talk out after the game. Leo: Talk this out? We're not gonna talk this out. We're gonna settle this on the court, Mr. Team Leader. game begins Leo: Oh, you can handle the ball, but can you handle sleeping without your blankey at night? Young Max: Hey, man, not so loud. grabs the basketball and scores Young Max: Look, dude, I didn't want to embarrass you. But if I have to, I will. Leo: Oh, yeah? throws the ball and Leo blocks it Leo: As Coach Lunch Lady likes to say: "You've been served." back to present-day Sydney: Hi, Zayn. You said the record I ordered is in? Sydney Reynolds. Zayn: Groovy. They make us say that. I'll grab it from the back. leaves Sydney: (whispers) Olive? hiding from Olive (phone rings) Olive: Oh hey, Robyn. Oh, that's a bummer. No, you don't have to feel bad. I totally get it. Okay. Feel better. Zayn: Hey, have you seen a girl around here? Dark hair, around your age... Sydney Reynolds? Olive: Sydney's here? tries to hide and enters the room where Sydney was (both scream) Sydney: What are you doing here? Olive: What are you doing here? Sydney: I believe I asked first. Olive: I believe I asked second. Sydney: Why don't you go first? Olive: I think I'll go second. Sydney: I think we're both seeing Robyn behind each other's backs. Olive: I think we are. Sydney: I'm sorry. It's just I liked Robyn, and it was unfair for you to ask me not to be her friend. Olive: I know. I'm sorry. Just because I hate something doesn't mean you have to. Sydney: It's a stupid code. Olive: I hate it. Sydney: I hate it, too, but not because you hate it. I hate it all on my own. Olive: How about we come up with a new code? Sydney: How about instead of a code, we just always be honest with each other? Olive: Even better. hug each other Sydney: Hey, now let's call Robyn and tell her she gets both of us back. Olive: Hey, it's Robyn. She said she was sick. Sydney: And she's with somebody else. Olive: She lied! Sydney: Who does that? Robyn: Oh. Hey, guys. Olive: Don't "Hey, guys" us... For someone who's sick, you look pretty healthy. Robyn: Look, you're both awesome. But that whole secret friendship thing and who can't hang out with who, well... you guys are just a lot of work. and her friends leave Olive: Us? A lot of work? How dare you? Sydney: Actually, she's got a point. Olive: Yeah, let's get out of here. Sydney: Right behind ya. to 1992 Young Max: Leo... Leo: The game's over, Max. You lost. Young Max: Who cares? I should have been honest with you. I'm sorry I lied. And to prove it, I'm gonna go quit right now. Coach Willis: Webb, you were incredible out there. Look, I've never done this kind of thing before, but my wife tells me I fear change. So, I'd like you to join the A-team. Leo: What? For real? Boom shaka-laka! Max, I owe you a thank-you. If it wasn't for you, I never would have been mad enough to overcome that stupid whistle. And now we're on the A-team together. Dude, we are the A-team. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts